


You Forgot the Pie!

by LunaTheLoneWolf



Series: Supernatural drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Basket, How I got hooked on Supernatural, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLoneWolf/pseuds/LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of how I got hooked on Supernatural...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Forgot the Pie!

**Author's Note:**

> I wish it happened exactly like this. ...oh well, Merry Christmas!

It had started out as a normal day. The usual get out of bed at dead-o’clock in the morning, run out it the dark just to catch a bus ride along the highway to hell.

…okay, I’m over exaggerating. Replace ‘dead’ with ‘six’ and ‘hell’ with ‘high school’ and you’ll get the truth. Personally though? I see no difference.

Anyways, yeah, normal day. Then I went to chorus and ‘normal day’ decided to commit suicide. It happened so fast too. My chorus teacher just gave out a copy of a song titled, “Carry on My Wayward Son” and _BAM!_ ‘Normal day’ was dead.

It was a song I remembered from just the end of the previous school year. A kid stared freaking out when we started singing the song for the day and just raved about how it was used in a TV show. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but when I saw that song for a second time, I started to recall what the other kid had said. A TV show about two brothers and… wasn’t there an angel at some point?

I shrugged and decided to look into it later if I remembered.

When I did get home, I forgot for a while. Then it came back to slap me right in the face when I was scrolling through Facebook.

One of my friends had shared a picture from a different page. A page named, “I Don’t Need A Knight In Shining Armor, I Need An Angel In A Trench Coat.” Then my light bulb went off saying, “Wait, that’s from that show!” And because I had all these signs show up, I decided to look into it on Youtube.

Then I decided to watch the first episode.

…Then I decided to watch the first _season_.

…Then I started to wonder how I lived without watching Supernatural.

So, as you can see, it got really bad, _really_ fast. And it only got worse when I started looking into the fandom. Soon, I knew certain things when I was only on season _one_.

And then there was a knock at my door.

I remember that moment so well. Me glancing up at the door. Me putting my laptop off to the side thinking it was the mail. Me opening the door and not finding a person by the door. Me looking down just to find a basket on the ground.

A very _strange_ basket at that.

For starters, it had a bloody bow on it. I’m not talking like a Brit; I mean the bow actually had _blood_ or something that looked like it on it. Next, its contents included a bottle of questionable liquid (it looked clear so hopefully it’s just water and not vodka or something.), a bag labeled ‘SALT,’ a hand gun, a box of tissues, and a note. And that was only what I could see on top. Before digging through it though, I plucked the note up to read. On it was a simple message.

“ _Welcome to the Supernatural fandom! Here’s your complimentary gift basket.”_

I had to head it a second time before it completely sunk in. Then I was looking through the basket and all its little contents. A few rosaries, some silver and other small things were along the bottom, but there was one thing I couldn’t find. So, with a huff, I straightened up and placed my hands on my hips. “Gosh darn it. They forgot the pie!”

I had meant it as a joke. Seriously, how could you fit a pie in with all the other stuff in the basket? So imagine my surprise when I suddenly heard a male voice go, “Damnit Sam! I knew we forgot _something_!”

My head had snapped up from the basket so fast, I was surprised it didn’t crack. My eyes immediately focused on a bush right at the edge of my property where two men were crouching. Two very familiar men.

At first, I was just staring in shock. Then it turned into awe. Then, the one man elbowed the one who yelled just before saying, “Dude, now she sees us!”

Next thing I know, the three of us are having a staring contest. I’ll be honest, it was kinda uncomfortable. I was kinda glad that they were the ones who stood up, said “W-well, uh, sorry about the pie,” and ran off.

It gave me a moment for my brain to process what I saw. The first thought that came to mind was, _“Holy shit, that was the Winchesters!”_ and a huge smirk covered my face. My second thought whipped it off my face and sent me back inside with my basket.

“ _Shit! Time to make salt lines and practice my Latin!”_

* * *

 

Got this idea from this

 


End file.
